


The Fat Man Will Pay

by PRabbit



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch ruling over his Zone and Elsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fat Man Will Pay

Two rows of desks filled a windowless warehouse room, each with their own small lamp and trays labeled IN and OUT. A long carpet matching marked the direct path between them. Its dull color matched the walls, stretching from the exit all the way down to a set of large, double doors. Sound came as a desperate hush of pen on paper and muffled foot steps. Above the ceiling climbed, ending before anyone could get a look at the sky. Dull lamps shone down as an endless reminder of how false the world stood. Chill and heat both felt the same, rotated by fans to provide the optimum temperature. Not one piece of trash littered the floor, not one food out of line. It was perfect, and after long days working, the outside felt exactly the same way.

Elsen huddled over desks, filling every one with their nervous, scribbling work. One dropped a pencil on the ground. All around eyes watched its decent, shoulders cringing when it hit the floor with clack and rolled a few feet. Lungs held onto their breath, not wanting to move. Shaking, a lone Elsen bent down to pick it up, trying not to look at the double doors far down the hall. Slow and careful he returned upright to his desk. The trembling would not stop. A small trail of smoke left his lips with a soft exhale.

“Hhhhh…”

For once in his life he turned to look around. Others stared down at their work, hands skittering away at forms, orders and shipment permits. None returned his eye contact. Would it be better, he wondered, so much better to work in the factory; able to move and do real work. Maybe not as boring. That is when he noticed it. Dotted amongst his fellow workers, several desks sat empty, their lights off but their IN bins full. 

“Hhhhhh..hhh!”

Forcing his eyes shut he turned around to face his duties. The day had barely begun and here he was, slacking off, allowing himself to be distracted. His twitching hand reached up to take a new form. Another shipment arriving: large containers. He checked the appropriate boxes and recorded the necessary information. Done. On to the next. Crates entering the factory side, inspection passed, approval needed. Done. Check the boxes and-

Foot steps caught his ear. How unexpected yet so familiar. He glances over his shoulder, only slightly. This was not a lunch break. They were coming in, not to and from. With long eyes the other Elsen sat at the empty desks with no fear in their eyes. Something else gripped them and even when they began working they lingered and delayed. The final sat down, scooting his chair against the floor causing a grinding shriek to echo in the large room.

The doors slammed open, shaking dust off the walls. A form entered, pushing itself through the larger door way. Higher and higher it rose until standing before the desks. Elsen shook, eyes glued to their desks. Not one dared to move aside from subtle movement of filling out endless forms. 

“Hmmm….”

Such a deep tone it spread to every ear, along every wall. The ceiling seemed unfit for the small Elsen, dwarfed in their desks by suck a large room. But its purpose became clear when the man stood tall, eyes searching the room. He wore the same black pants and white shirt as they, complete with a neat black tie. Similarities grew thin after that. Perhaps once he was a small, meager Elsen. Now none came close to his height, even the ceiling just barely managed to be accompanying. Not only tall his girth looked impossible as did the rumors that spread about how he acquired it. Silence held fast. Only the sound of his steady breathing could be heard.

Two steps brought him closer to where the scared, distracted Elsen sat. He had a form in front of him and dedicated his focus to checking it over again and again. The feet walked by then stopped only a few desks away. A drawn out exhale disturbed the air in the room.

“You. Stand up.”

The voice never sounded kind even over the PA. No one wanted to look let alone stand. Paper crunched under fingers. For some sick reason his brain wanted to look over his shoulder at the looming man glaring down. Much will power was used to keep steady. 

“I said stand up!”

To disobey a direct order from the boss meant even worse complications. Taking a deep breath, the Elsen slowly turned. Just before standing a sound interrupted.

“Hhhhh...!”

In the desks full of unfinished work, the Elsen swayed as if in a dream, their eyes long and blank. 

“Suuu….hhhhh”

Despite the threatening shadow of their boss and his strict, deep voice over them they remained oblivious.

“Do you know what happens,” Enoch leaned over, addressing not only the lay-abouts but the entire room. As if they had a choice not to listen, “When my employees take things with out permission?”

All shook, digging through their memory for any time they made one tiny mistake. 

“They are punished.”

Despite the chill terror in the room, the seemingly broken Elsen flopped about, mumbling and taking long gasps. He had seen this before: fellow workers becoming distant and sickly, eyes staring into something past reality. To him it always looked sad.

“Come with me.”

Reaching down, Enoch snatched up the wavering Elsen in his large hand. Those near the fated area dared not to even breathe. Those selected did not even try to stand or flee, Instead they ended up limp in Enoch’s grip. Traces of smoke escaped between their lips with the all familiar sound. Everyone wanted to deny such a thing could happen. And so every night, they did.

“Hhhhhhhh…suuuuugaarrr”

The boss snatched up each with a cruel grin on his face before leaving the way he came. Work did not continue until the sounds of his footsteps faded away.

\----

Meat flowed down the metal slide that slanted until it hit the far wall where the path branched into half a dozen large vats. A line formed in front of each. The Elsen waited behind his fellow workers, still tense from this morning. He looked around, wondering if anyone else felt the same from their boss’s rare visit. Beside him hung a poster: “You must chew all of your meat thoroughly before you can have desert.” The line moved forward in a ticking pattern matching the clock. Soon he stood near the tapering end of a vat. A valve turned releasing a creamy, chunky serving of meat. Plate full, he winded his way around full tables and occupied chairs to find an empty seat.

Near all interaction between the boss and his workers came from PA announcements or memos. No one ever saw Enoch in the flesh unless called to his office. And those few never returned. Yet now he comes down himself to pick up those he wants. Their adrift faces showed no understanding of the severity. Lost in a row of employees, the Elsen poked at his food. He didn’t recognize those around him anymore. No one ever wanted to talk.

The clacking of plates and shuffling of feet provided the background for endless munching and swallowing of meat. Employees from all over the complex ate in the same place day after day. Once finished they piled in another line for a reward. Three cubes of sugar landed in the lonely Elsen’s palms. A life time of work meant so little unless one was rewarded. Some ate their precious few morsels right then and there. Toil and sacrifice, loss and pain; a cold reality. What a novel idea to take it all away, if just for a little while.  
He stood off to the side watching the scramble. Soon the bell rang again and the sweet substance stopped flowing. It made the rest of the day so much easier but he tried not to take any today. One found themselves lost in bliss, not in control of themselves. His mind flashed back to the swaying coworkers clutched in Enoch’s hand. Not today.

A week passed. Fear overpowered his want to give into taking some. Just one little taste. It will help so much. He tried a wonderful dive once free in the dormitories but ended so enthralled he arrived thirty minutes late. Now only a little at a time. Before seeing the twisted workers he hadn’t thought much of it. Take a bit to dissolve all those pains away. Even fear could not contend. Lying on his cot, he faced the wall, trying to ignore the happy murmurs of those around him. Maybe they’d all change. Maybe they’d all be carried off. With a click he sealed the metal container he stored every meal’s worth in. Better not risk it.

\-----------

Time crawled on, every tick of the clock brining the day to a close yet it always seemed to move backwards. What was once a few hundred forms in a neat stack felt as tens of thousands rising through t he ceiling. He hadn’t finished his work load once in three days. Frustrated, his forehead met his hand as he scribbled away. What did it matter, tomorrow is just going to be the same.

The moment that thought came to fruition, heavy footsteps could be heard. Now bolt upright he began to breathe hard out of panic. A shadow grew under the doors, knob turning. He didn’t want to watch, turning his head down toward the desk. Others had been acting strange, not him. A trail of smoke escaped his lips, climbing up before fading in the light. All eyes fell on him.

“It appears more of you have not been following the rules.”

Enoch stepped in, staring his workers down. More smoke wisped from the poor Elsen’s mouth. He couldn’t stop it. Steps trudged up right besides his desk. A hand reached down.

“Your rations will be cut in half if this nonsense keeps up.”

Fingers closed around one Elsen after another, all babbling about their precious sugar. Enoch glared down at him, teeth bearing between his lips.

“Or worse.”

One after another slumped in his hand to be forever carried off down that unknown hallway to his office. He took eight, greedily counting them in his palm before turning to leave. That is, until something piqued the corner of his eye. A simpering little Elsen with his arms over his head on the desk, shaking and sputtering. Smoke rose from the desk, joining to make one trail. Giving a deep grunt, Enoch snatched him up as well before heading back toward the doors.

No one else dared look up but if they did, they would have seen the sad, terrified face of an Elsen nestled between distant eyed co workers in their boss’s large hand. He watched the doors close, trembling from being on the other side. The light seemed duller here, growing ever darker with each footstep. Soon the doors appeared far in the distance. Crushed up against his fellow Elsen, he shut his eyes, more smoke leaving him. Let it be over, please let it just be over now, back in his bunk with his own pillow, back at his desk safe and busy.

Gravity shifted and he found himself upside down the right side up and finally falling. They landed in a pile on a hard metal surface, him pinned under a few gasping mouth breathers cooing over sugar. Light had returned, shining down from a lamp similar to is but several times the size. It felt hot, intimidating but not as much as what he saw next. 

“Do make yourselves comfortable, my little invalids.”

Enoch grinned down, his size towering up over the desk in his office. He had his hands crossed before them with all focus beaming down in one nefarious expression. A bowl sat on the opposite side of the Elsen.

“Would you like some sugar?”

All but one raised their heads to murmur the last work spoken. Fingers pawed at them but selected only one. The rest crawled around trying to find their prize. 

“Here.”

While kneeling on Enoch’s palm, that one stared at the large cube of sugar being offered. Though small to the boss, the morsel was the size of an Elsen’s head. He took it the instant it came with in reach, biting through and shattering it onto the palm before licking up the escaped grains on hands and knees. Enoch looked on with a slanted face growing more into a frown every moment. Once finished, the Elsen released smoke, unable to stand up.

“Hmm. It’s getting worse.”

His comment fell only on the still sane ears of the pinned Elsen who never thought much of those addicted until now. Enoch held up another cube, this time not letting his subject get a hold. The Elsen swiped at the air, struggling to jump and eventually falling off only to be caught in mid air. More smoke trails rose. Enoch shook his head.

“How unfortunate.”

The trapped Elsen had near freed him self and looked up to make sure he could chance escaping further. Into the lost eyes of his comrade he watched as Enoch dangled him over his parting lips. Teeth followed with a tongue stretching out to welcome. So consumed in his want of sugar, the poor Elsen did not understand what was happening to him. Even when he was placed on the tongue to slide down the boss’s throat to meet with tight muscles pulling him lower into a gut of acid. There was barely a scream, muffled by Enoch’s girth. The guardian licked his lips, casting his gaze back down at the rest to still be dealt with. A gurgle rumbled his stomach as thick wisps of smoke escaped his grin.

“Who’s next?”

A whimper shuddered from the one Elsen as the rest went about their pawing and begging for sugar as they lay in a pile on the desk. He watched the hand lower again, fingers curling around to keep them corralled. His body froze when they bushed against him, expecting the rest of the hand to follow. To his relief Enoch drew his hand back and leaned his head down against his other arm. A stern gaze watched them flop and moan.

“Suuuugggar sugar sgggrrr….hhhhhh”

Smoke oozed from their mouth and eyes, some more than others.

“Hmmm.”

The bosses low tone sounded over powering, even more so with them at his mercy. He poked at a few with a finger while watching their reactions. Still sane and now smoking out of terror the one Elsen curled up after receiving a jab, pretending to be anywhere but here. Enoch watched the trails of dark smoke rise up and dissipate.

“I wonder how long you have been addicted.”

He pawed at them again, not at all shocked by his workers crawling and groaning about like zombies. His dull expression didn’t even change when a poke resulted in a plume of smoke from a sick Elsen’s head. Said cranium shot off, rolling off the desk. The left behind body stumbled about, its hissing sounding like the only word left in it.

“Ssssssssssssuuggrrrrrr”

Enoch blew at the smoke before looking back down. The broken Elsen had made its way to his arm and proceeded to claw at it, an attack the large boss could barely feel. Still next to the others, the sane Elsen felt tears come to his eyes at the gruesome sight.

“A long time I see.”

Still indifferent, Enoch grabbed the headless body and stuck it in his mouth. The smoke poured out as he sat up. A crunch then another left the sane Elsen shaking as his boss chewed the bones and flesh in his horrible mouth. At last he swallowed, exhaling out the last of the smoke with a fist against his chest.

“Ooh. Spicy.”

The short reprieve soon ended. All one saw from the desk was the looming man lick his lips with a grin, large hand reaching for the lot. 

“That’s enough play time for today, my friends.”

Now they lay crushed loosely in his fingers, hanging out between the gaps. Enoch leaned back, relaxing in his chair with a hand full of Elsen to snack on. The first he pulled from the top, letting it wallow in his mouth for a bit before swallowing whole. Next he picked at a pair of legs flailing near his pinky. 

The poor, sane Elsen felt himself unstuck but now headed toward the boss’s open mouth, head first. He could hear the gut churn, waiting for the next resident. Breathing fast he watched smoke escape his frantic face. All he could do was put his hands up and beg.

“Please, sir, Mister Enoch. I…”

Tongue out and ready, Enoch looked down in surprise.

“Oh! You can talk.”

The sudden attention on him left the Elsen struggling to continue.

“Hhhhh… I…don’t... I don’t…”

A deep chuckle, hot breath painting Enoch’s little morsel.

“You don’t what? Want to be eaten? I doubt many do.”

The Elsen stared into his boss’s parted teeth, down that dark throat to a painful death and no hope of return. If his voice couldn’t sound now it never would again.

“I don’t… eat the sugar. Hhhh… I’m not addicted, please I just want to go… hhhh… h, h, home. Please.”

Enoch closed his mouth, glaring down at the Elsen shaking between his two fingers. A smirk formed, growing as the boss laughed low and deep. He held the Elsen up in front of his face.

“Oh really? None at all?” He eyed his catch shaking and breathing hard in a panic. “Then why are you smoking?”

Still so close to death, the little worker feared confessing his terror would enrage the guardian more. Even if he was not sugar crazed he still appeared so. He stared at Enoch’s lips expecting to be devoured at any moment. 

“Heh heh.” Enoch flipped his hand so the Elsen now sat in his palm. “I do have that affect on people.”

“Hhhhhhh…”

“So what is wrong? Do you not like my sugar?”

At once the Elsen shook his head. “No, it is… wonderful!” The boss turned his head, staring back with one eye. “I… I was so afraid. Hhhhh… To end up like that.” He hoped his tiny pointing hand would be seen.

Enoch followed the gesture down to the pile of writhing addicts. His gaze returned to the Elsen with hands still out begging. Pity to waste such a good specimen.

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

The hand lowered, setting the Elsen back on the desk but remaining close by. 

“I gave you and everyone else the sugar to help you be happy, to forget your troubles.”

Still trapped, his guest backed up against his hand.

“I’m sorry, please. Hhhh… I love it but,” A worried look turned toward the others, “so afraid.”

Enoch couldn’t help but smile down at the poor thing.

“It’s fine as long as you don’t steal from me and eat too much, like them.” 

He offered a handful cubes from the bowl.

“Here, you’ve earned it.”

The Elsen looked at the large amount of sugar then up at his boss.

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright.”

He watched the lie take effect, sitting back with the same grin. After the first few bites the Elsen fell to his knees, taking the rest in with needing mouthfulls. Once finished he lay on the desk caught in some joy filled world, not even noticing when Enoch picked him up again. 

“Using the unaffected to study the effects, brilliant wouldn’t you say my little friend?”

The Elsen hummed in agreement, enjoying the pure, oblivious dream his life now consisted of. He hugged his boss’s finger, not caring when he was plucked off and placed in a container just for him. Darkness covered him as the lid was replaced, the last sound of the outside that of a low chuckle.

“What??”

While distracted, Enoch did not see the others become burnt and twisted. Now already on the floor they moved with determination and speed toward a new goal of still living coworkers sitting unaware through out the building. Enoch near flipped his desk over.

“Not again!”

Now on his feet, he trudged down after them. The path split as did the broken Elsen. Chest already heavy, Enoch slowed his pace after catching one. No point in letting it go to waste. He ate it whole then turned to spot the others. They had wandered down a smaller hallway designed more for Elsen then his great size. By the time Enoch arrived, breathing had become hard, heart racing. After this he’d enjoy a nice break from all the moving around. 

There they were, just inside. He knelt down and reached, fingers barely missing one. After a snort he tried harder but they mocked him, staying out of his gasp and moving farther down the hall. Blast, at least he could cut them off further down using a larger hallway. He backed up only to find himself unable to move, wedged in between to two walls. Grunting he kicked his legs only to smash his head on the ceiling.

“Damn it!”

His struggling got him no where, only a front row seat as the burnt Elsen took the turn at the end of the hall. After a round of pushing, pulling and squirming he lay still, frustrated.

“Heh heh heh.”

A laugh caught his ear, coming from down the hall. Enoch strained his neck to see.

“Who’s there?”

“Maybe you should have cut down on those workers of yours.”

Enoch rolled his eyes. “Oh. It’s you.”

Zacharie stepped out of a door, closing it behind him. 

“What happened? Went for a stroll and forgot the laws of physics?”

An annoyed groan. “Leave me alone you bothersome curr. I’m very busy right now!”

“Heh heh.” Zacharie looked the massive man over. “I can see that.”

“Arg! This does not concern you, merchant.”

The shop keeper placed a hand on Enoch’s pinned arm.

“Maybe it does.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I could get you unstuck, free to chase down those burnt.”

Enoch’s eyes widened. “How did you?” Then narrowed again, angry. “I don’t need your help!”

Zacharie turned and started walking away. “Suit yourself. Have fun then.”

“Wait!” There was an audible growl as Enoch thought his options over. “Fine. Help me.”

Waltzing back, Zacharie smiled under his mask.

“Well, I can’t. Not yet.”

“What?!”

“We haven’t decided on a price.”

“Oh you thieving wretch, I don’t have time for-“

Enoch found a hand over his lips.

“I was thinking 5,000 credits. A large sum for a large job.”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“And! Sugar. I’d like some sugar.”

Enoch fumed, wiggling in his confines. “And how about I eat you right here??”

“Heh heh heh.” Zacharie turned again, leaning against the wall. “Then you’ll still be stuck. An perhaps a bit larger as well.”

“Grrrr.”

The hallway felt tighter at every moment, the guardian’s rage jamming him in further. He struggled again only to feel the futility of it all. At last he sighed, glaring at the merchant.

“Deal. 5,000. How much sugar do you want?”

“Heh. Just sugar.”

“What?”

“When I come by, and trust me I will, I’d like a bit of sugar. For free.”

Enoch’s face went red with rage. “I can’t agree to that!”

“Then enjoy your new life stuck in a hallway.”

“No! Fine, deal just, get me out.”

Zacharie walked up to Enoch’s shoulder and pushed against it with his own body, straining. After slow progress he shifted his weight and the shoulder popped free allowing the rest of the body to exit as well.

Enoch rose on his knees, glaring down. A deal is a deal and he took out a wallet and handed down the desired amount. Zacharie counted the credits and nodded.

“A pleasure doing business with you.”

Now free, Enoch rushed toward the other hall to find the burnt, and just in time for they were only a few meters from finding a real victim. He ate them all, enjoying the vengeance for what they put him through. Back in his office he sat down, worn out from all the activity. Under his breathing he heard soft crying from the container he had put the Elsen in. At first he thought little of it but then reached back to pick up the thing. The sound stopped.

A sigh from the last man. He popped off the top and tumbled the Elsen into his hand to be set down on the ground.

“Go home. Be happy and… go home.”

With out a word the Elsen rushed out, not looking back. Enoch watched him make his way down the hallway, a slight grin coming to his face.


End file.
